


Rough A.K.A. Give Fili/Thorin a Chance

by VSG



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubcon/Noncon, First Time, I just adore smut sfm, I'm Sorry, If you don't like this stuff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Slight Bondage, skip through, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSG/pseuds/VSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, the spotlight falls on the golden nephew.<br/>Thorin's been eyeing his nephew for a while, bottling all the confusion and desires and wants.<br/>When it explodes, you don't want to be at the receiving end.<br/>Sadly for Fili, he's the receiving end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough A.K.A. Give Fili/Thorin a Chance

With or without a kingdom, the Dwarves insisted to Men in the village that they be allowed to build a hall for themselves. After many arguments and few thrown punches, the hall stands proudly, steaming with sweaty Dwarves hungry for a reason to fight. It was another day at the training hall and the room was packed with Dwarves. Thorin sat at one of the benches, watching the company wrestle or swordfight with one another. 

“Oy, Thorin. Wha' say 'ee to a spar, aye?” Dwalin called out across the room.

Thorin smiled, “nay, not today, Dwalin.”

Dwalin nodded and looked for another partner, or rather, forced another Dwarf to face him, for no one would dare face the warrior in a fight, even just for a practice, except for Thorin. 

Unknown to anyone, the Dwarf King watches a particular Dwarf in the room. 

It started when the young Dwarf Prince Fili came of age. Thorin would find himself gazing at his nephew more often. He began noticing the way he moves, and his eyes may have lingered a second longer whenever they work at the forge and Fili would decide to take off his upper clothing because of the heat. 

He would hate himself but would reach down in his breeches anyway when Thorin knows he’s alone in the room, imagining the young dwarf’s pretty mouth and releasing in it. The shame ate him up. He willed the lust and the growing erection in him to go away for years but for years he grew tired and just decided. 

Decided to end this on his own way. 

He took out his whetstone and started sharpening his sword, though it needed no sharpening. It would seem strange for him to sit without purpose. His gaze would fall on the same Dwarf.  


After a while, he heard Dwalin shout again. “Kili! Ye wan’ to go to hunt today? We leave now. We could use yer bow, lad.” 

Kili beamed and nodded, “aye.” He turned to Fili, “Brother, you want to come?” 

Fili shook his head. “Long day at the forge. Next hunt, per'aps. Shoot a deer for me,” he smiled. 

Kili patted his brother on the back, “A lion, perhaps,” to which Fili rolled his eyes. “See you at dinner time, Fili.” 

Thorin watched as some of the Dwarves leave the hall, all asking Thorin to come in which Thorin mumbled an excuse about a meeting with their kin. 

Another half an hour passed when he heard a sword clang to the ground. He looked up and saw Fili leave the hall. The King stood up moments later and followed. 

x 

Fili rolled his head, feeling tired for pushing himself to train after a day at the forge. He pushed his bedroom door open and removed his armor and other clothes until he was stripped down to his tunic and breeches. He made a motion to move to his bed when suddenly both his wrists were grabbed and twisted to a grip to his back and another hand covered his mouth. 

Adrenaline flushed in his veins and he immediately twisted his head to see the intruder but the strong hand kept his head on place. He tried stepping on the man's foot but he was a second faster than him. The man kicked behind his knees and he fell kneeling. The hand on his mouth left him, his hair was yanked back and what he saw surprised him.  


“U-Uncle?”  


“Nephew,” Thorin tilted his head to what may resemble a bow then he pulled him up to his feet, the hands not leaving his hair and wrists.  


Fili sighed a relief but chuckled nervously. “If you wanted to wrestle, Thorin, you should have said so in the training room.”  


Thorin laughed. He whispered near Fili’s ears, “but I’m not here for a spar, Fili.”  


Goosebumps crawled from behind his neck to his arms. Fili felt like a bucket of ice replaced his blood. He paused, and then started struggling from his Uncle’s grip. He threw his head back in hopes of hitting his Uncle but Thorin had him in a locked position.  


Fili was panicking. He tried to humor his uncle. “Uncle, I’m tired from the forge. Come on, I-I’m in no state to joke around.”  


Thorin laughed but said nothing. He gripped Fili’s wrists tighter and the younger dwarf made a noise of discomfort.  


Fili was panting. He resigned, “what do you want, Uncle?”  


Thorin breathed in Fili’s neck and started kissing him, leaving wet trails along his neck. “It doesn’t matter. You will give it anyway.”  


Fili cringed away from the kisses, only to expose his neck even further. Thorin bit hard on the skin and Fili cried in pain. Still keeping a death grip on the blonde’s jaws, Thorin licked the abused skin, feeling the bite marks he made.  


“Walk,” Thorin ordered.  


Fili stood still.  


Thorin tutted and said in a low voice, “you have never disobeyed me, dear nephew.”  


Fili tried to glare and hissed, “you have never tried to take me like this, Uncle.”  


Thorin smiled. He tightened his grip around Fili's wrists and growled low in his ear, “walk, or I’ll fuck you dry here.”  


Full-set panic flushed to him. Fili blinked back tears and pride and started walking towards the bed. His knees bumped on the side of the cot before Thorin threw the blonde on the quilt. Fili landed face-first. At once, he turned around and aimed a punch on Thorin’s face. The King received the punch with his palm and clenched Fili’s fist tightly. Fili cried again in pain.  


“We should do something about those hands, don’t you think?” Thorin commented. He seized Fili’s other wrist and held the two together with one hand. He held the blonde’s legs locked in between his thighs.  


With one hand, he withdrew a silvery rope and bounded his wrists together. Fili continued to resist by kicking his legs.  


“Continue kicking, Fili, and we’ll bind those as well.” Thorin dragged Fili by the ropes and hang them at the pointy part of the headboard, Fili’s arms dangling above his head.  


Fili sobbed, his panic already rising at dangerous levels. “Uncle, p-please. I-I’ll scream!” Fili resorted to the most desperate thing he knew.  


Thorin positioned himself between Fili’s thighs. He was gazing below and slowly looking up, settling on the blonde's eyes. He clutched hard on Fili’s tunic, “and who would hear?” then he ripped the cloth apart, throwing them on the floor.  


Fili whimpered and made a choking sound, his heart hammering on his chest. He knew his brother and mother are out. He can scream, but the thought of people seeing them like this made him abandon his plan. He was trapped. Trapped until this scheme is done.  


Thorin looked down on his golden nephew and murmured, “so beautiful.”  


Fili opened his eyes and willed himself to stare at Thorin.  


Thorin held his gaze. He traced his thumb over Fili’s cheeks, another hand marveled at Fili’s sides. The King traced his forefingers on Fili’s thin mouth, pressing down on his bottom lip before inserting his thumb inside the young dwarf’s hot mouth.  


Fili moaned instantly and rolled his eyes. Thorin smirked and continued to explore his nephew’s mouth, finger encircling around the tongue, sliding along the roof and the cheek.  


Thorin’s cock twitched in excitement. He rubbed his arousal over Fili’s growing erection. This woke Fili from his dreamlike state. _He was growing hard._ He hated himself for finding pleasure in this state, but could not contain the rumbling on his chest as his Uncle continued to fuck his mouth with his finger.  


Thorin removed his finger and traced Fili’s chest with it, leaving traces of Fili’s saliva on his skin. He traced shapes on his chest and came to his nipple. He made circular motions around Fili’s right nipple, earning a hiss from the young dwarf. The black-haired dwarf grinned and pinched hard on the already erect nipple.  


“I thought you didn’t want this?”  


Fili breathed in deeply and shut his eyes, “I-I didn’t.”  


Thorin made a humming noise and bit on the blonde’s nipple. Fili clenched his teeth and tried not to make a sound. The older dwarf’s hand snaked downwards, unlacing Fili’s breeches.  


Fili shivered as the breeze bit in his bare flesh. He felt vulnerable, open, still wheezing from fear, panic, and denied arousal.  


Thorin wrapped his hand around Fili’s hardening cock, his thumb pressing gently on the head and spread the leaking precome around. Fili whimpered and puffed breaths. He tried to think of something else – _forest, horse, forgery, training, elves, **dwarfmaidenereboresgarothkilianything**_ – but the firm grasp of Thorin’s calloused hands sent him groaning and after a few strokes and Thorin’s other hand toying with his nipples, Fili’s stomach and thighs began to tremble. He bit hard on his lip, fighting back the tears and his arousal to be kept at bay.  


“You break apart so beautifully,” Thorin said.  


Fili mewled and bucked his hips unconsciously. With this Thorin let go of the Fili’s cock and laughed when he saw the surprised disappointment on his nephew’s face. He took a thin rope from his pocket before discarding his coat and his tunic on the floor. He wrapped the rope around the base of Fili’s cock then around his scrotum.  


Fili gaped at Thorin, “Wh-what –“  


Thorin flicked faintly on Fili’s member. “You are not allowed to come,” he said, reaching for Fili’s wrists and removing it from the pointy part of the headboard, “until I remove the thread,” he kneeled and grabbed a handful of Fili’s hair and pushed him down in front of his erect member, “until I tell you so.”  


Fili blinked at the large bulge in front of him. He looked up at Thorin and shook his head, “N-no.”  


“But you will,” Thorin said in a low, threatening voice. “Unlace it.”  


Fili fought back tears again as he moved his hand towards the laces when they got slapped away by his uncle.  


“With your teeth.”  


Fili gulped. Slowly he bent down his head and caught the loose, thin thread in his Uncle’s breeches, clenched his teeth around it and pulled. When the tie was loosened, he looked up again at his uncle and Thorin nodded. He bit at the garter and pulled them slowly, alternating at each side. At last, Thorin’s hard cock stood erect and threatening in front of Fili’s face.  


He sobbed again and repositioned himself so that he was kneeling. He didn’t know what to do. He had never taken a man in his mouth, and the size of his Uncle made it all problematic on how exactly it is going to fit in his mouth.  


Fili started by licking the head of Thorin’s cock. Thorin breathed heavily and brushed the back of his hand on Fili’s cheeks. The young dwarf wrapped his lips around the head and started working down. He was not yet halfway when he knew he couldn’t take in anymore. He let go and licked at the shaft and draped his lips on the underside. He again tried to take him in again on the mouth and soon he bobbed up and down, teeth slightly scratching on the skin.  


Soft, hot mouth enveloped Thorin. He moaned in pleasure and held his nephew’s head, his hand following his nephew’s head, his mouth working on his cock. He knew he was having a hard time taking him in. Fili moaned and sent tremors on Thorin’s cock. He groaned, panting heavily. Thorin held down his nephew’s head and forced him to take him deeper. Fili choked and started struggling underneath him. After a few seconds he let go and Fili withdrew heaving. Without Thorin telling him so, he went back to pleasuring Thorin.  


He wrapped his bounded hand around Thorin’s member and made up for what his mouth couldn’t take in. He choked several times but continued sucking the large cock in his mouth. He closed his eyes and succumbed to lust, moaning as he tried again and again to swallow Thorin whole.  


Thorin enjoyed watching Fili’s golden hair bounce, sticking on his sweaty forehead. He bucked his hips forward and Fili made a choking noise but continued working on him. Thorin noticed Fili’s fully-erect cock, neglected. He brushed his thigh on it and Fili moaned again, rubbing it in Thorin’s skin looking for friction he knew he won't get off from because of the blasted rope around him.  


Thorin pulled away Fili by grabbing at his hair, a thread of saliva connecting the young dwarf’s pretty lips to his cock. Fili stayed panting looking up at Thorin with his eyes glazed with lust. Thorin couldn’t resist and soon after his mouth was on his nephew, his tongue deep on the blonde’s throat. Fili tried to return the kiss but his mouth felt tired from the cock that was in his mouth. His tongue fell slack and he allowed Thorin to assault his throat.  


Thorin pushed Fili on his back and hung his bounded hand on the headboard again. He moved from his lips to his jaw to his neck, nipping and biting harshly on the skin. Fili groaned and rubbed his erection on Thorin. The older dwarf licked his earlobes and whispered, “you taste like me, nephew.”  


Fili sighed heavily, willing his body that _no I don’t like this_. But his erection and oversensitive body against Thorin betrayed him.  


Thorin pulled back to a kneeling position between Fili’s thighs and grabbed his right ankle, folding his legs upward so that his right thighs rested on his stomach. Fili watched as his Uncle looked at him lustfully. His heart was hammering fast in his chest and he felt conscious: if Thorin could bore holes with his eyes, he already did.  


Thorin ran a finger along Fili’s rim and Fili shivered. _This is wrong,_ he thought. But his body didn't seem to. Thorin went back up again to face him, not letting go of his leg. Thorin held up two fingers on Fili’s lips. “Lick.”  


Fili glared, “no.”  


Thorin made an impatient noise, “you will take a cock in your mouth but not a finger?”  


Fili felt his face warm up but stayed his ground. He gave his Uncle one last glare and looked away.  


Thorin shrugged, “suit yourself.”  


Fili watched from the corner of his eyes as Thorin positioned himself again between his thighs. He wondered what his Uncle is up to when suddenly his heart skipped a beat. _Oh no. No. He can’t be –_  


Thorin suddenly insert two thick, dry fingers in his hole. He screamed in pain, his toes curling in sting. “THORIN. Tho-Thorin, s-s-stop,” he pleaded and then screamed again when the big knuckles forced themselves in. Thorin pushed the other leg on the young dwarf’s stomach, almost folding him in half. Fili felt hot tears ran from his eyes, he didn’t know how to contain the pain. He twisted and turned. Fili hiccupped and continued to plead to Thorin. “Th-Thorin, Un-c-cle, s-stop, p-p-please. It’s my – I’ve never – “ Thorin looked up to him, his face stoic. He pulled out his two fingers and Fili winced, relieved from the withdrawal of foreign feeling in him when suddenly Thorin swiftly inserted again the two fingers whole and Fili screamed a cry of pain. He struggled in his binding, blood already threatening to trickle from his wrists. Thorin did this again twice before withdrawing his fingers fully. He grabbed his nephew’s cheeks and spread them, licking the abused hole, soothing them with his tongue.  


Fili choked and sobbed but let himself relax. He looked down and sighed heavily at the sight of Thorin between him, his nails digging on his skin. His hole felt hot and too open.  


Thorin let go and tapped his fingers on Fili’s lips. Both looked at each other. Without any word or command Fili bit gently on the two fingers and pulled them inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around the thick fingers, coating them heavily with his saliva. He moaned when Thorin pushed a little to his throat but continued to lick anyway. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and Thorin watched the show before him, palming his aching cock. He grabbed Fili’s cock and stroked it a couple of time. Fili groaned and heaved, his chest rumbling when his release was thwarted by the rope around his member.  


Thorin removed his fingers and still facing Fili, he reached down and inserted one, slick finger in his hole. Fili mewled underneath him. Thorin smirked, “you’ve never bedded a man before, Fili?”  


Fili sighed a “no” and bucked his hips upwards.  


“Never had anyone have their fingers inside you?” Thorin whispered as he inserted another finger inside and made a scissoring movement inside.  


Fili gasped, trying to relax his muscles. He shook his head, “n-no.”  


Thorin pulled in and out slowly, stretching Fili’s hole gently when he inserted another finger inside, “Strange. I hear some of our kind who said some things about you.”  


Fili moaned and tried to adapt to the three large fingers inside him. Fili looked at his Uncle, signaling him to continue.  


“They said some things about your mouth… and your arse. How you would probably look good with your mouth around their fat cocks.”  


Fili felt his cock twitch in lust. He bit his lip, almost tasting blood.  


Thorin continued to work on his nephew’s hole. “Said how the young Prince would look pretty on all fours, taking two cocks in his pretty mouth and another two in his tight, wet hole.  


“They said how they want to take you against the table, slapping that fine ass of yours and fucking you dry.  


“Some Men even took notice of you, my dear nephew. Did you know that?”  


Fili laid out of breath. He winced when he felt the three fingers leave his hole. He shook his head, “no.”  


"You little tease." He placed his knees on either side of Fili’s torso and positioned his cock on the young dwarf’s mouth. “Coat it. It’s everything you’re gonna get, nephew.”  


Fili took the whole cock in his mouth and did his best to swirl his tongue around the fat cock in him. He choked several times, his position laying on his back did not help.  


Thorin removed his cock and put himself again in between Fili’s thighs. “Fold your legs.”  


Fili did as he was told, resting his thighs on his stomach.  


Thorin traced the stretched rim with the head of his cock before guiding it slowly inside. He placed his left palm on Fili’s right side for leverage and faced him again. He wanted to see Fili’s face as he take him in.  


Bit by bit Thorin pushed himself into Fili. The young dwarf was so tight and wet Thorin had to calm himself that he might release too soon. He recovered quickly. The room felt too hot, sweat trickled on their foreheads. Fili so wanted to clutch on to his uncle but he hung pathetically on the headboard, practically with no leverage whatsoever.  


Thorin let go of his cock and gripped tightly on to Fili’s hips, boring his fingers white. When he was halfway in, he paused then swiftly pushing in at once. Both groaned in bliss. Fili’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. He wrapped his legs around Thorin’s waist tightly, his hands twisting against the rope. He badly wanted to touch Thorin, dug his nails until he draws blood. It felt wrong but _Aulë so incredibly amazing_. He bit on Thorin’s shoulders and sputtered, “move, move f-for fuck’s sakes.”  


The older dwarf obliged. He slowly moved in and out, feeling the tight rim around his painful erection. Thorin grunts as he forces himself inside. Fili moves himself lower, helping for a more accessible position, feeling that sweet, delicious burn. He steadies himself and allowed Thorin to ram in again and again, fucking his tight, virgin hole and exhaling in short puffs as he felt the full weight of Thorin’s [impressive] cock inside him.  


"A-ah, Thorin, _aah-_ ," Fili would breathe out, suddenly out of any vocabulary to speak. 

Fili felt helpless as Thorin was as rough as he can be, not caring at all about the fact that this is the first time his nephew took a man. He bites, grips, and claws at every inch of Fili’s body while hitting that spot inside the young dwarf. Fili bit his abused lips and fought back a scream as another release was thwarted by the rope.  


Thorin cursed in khuzdul. Fili laid there, letting Thorin have his own way, still thrusting demanding shoves in him. He took Fili’s mouth into his again and exhaled against his lips, “so… tight.”  


Instinctively Fili clenched his muscles and Thorin groaned in the pressure around his cock.  


Thorin reached out over the ropes that bound Fili’s hands and untied them. Fili fell slacking on the bed. Thorin pulled out and growled, “on your hands and knees.”  


Fili let go of all thoughts, succumbing to pleasure and desire. He turned on his stomach and raised his round, perfect arse for Thorin to hold. His Uncle easily inserted three fingers inside and brushed on that spot that leaves the young dwarf begging for release. Thorin ignored his nephew’s pleas and pushed inside him again in one, fluid motion.  


Saliva flooded over the quilt, his finger twisting around the sheets. He felt his Uncle’s thrusts beginning to become uneven.  


Thorin gripped his hips tighter, “beg for it.”  


Fili forced himself to choke out, “w-what?”  


Thorin’s thrusts became harsher. He growled, “beg for me to come inside you.”  


Fili whispered, “c-come inside me.”  


“I can’t hear you,” Thorin said deeply. He wrapped his other hand around Fili’s cock and began pumping.  


Fili clenched his teeth. He hissed louder, “c-come in me, Thorin. Release inside me. I w-want you, I want –“  


With a couple more jerks and an even tighter grip at Fili’s hips, Thorin spends inside Fili, shouting his name. Fili choked a cry, feeling a hot flood rush inside him. Thorin pulled out and watched his fluid leak out from the young dwarf. He pulled the rope around Fili’s cock and with two strokes Fili moaned in release.  


The two lay panting on the bed for a while. Fili gazed at the window, unseeing. Thousand thoughts ran to his head and all he could think about was the burn and odd emptiness in his hole. 

He felt the other side of the bed rise and he saw Thorin getting dressed. He watched him and suddenly he felt tears stinging his eyes.  


Thorin pulled on lastly his fur coat and saw his disheveled nephew. In mess he still looked beautiful. He kneeled down on the floor and stared at his nephew, “you will tell no one.”  


All the responses Fili can say flashed in his mind in a second. _Of course I will not. How can I tell? That the King, my **own Uncle** –_ he didn’t have the heart to finish it. He blinked and shook his head once.  


Thorin sighed, “I would take you beside my Throne, if I had one, and if you weren’t from my bloodline.”  


Fili swallowed and stared ahead, not looking at Thorin.  


“I would take you to my bed, instead. For that’s where I can only take you. Every night if I want to.”  


Fili felt a tear escape his eyes but continued to stare away.  


Thorin tilted Fili’s chin so he can stare directly at him. Fili looked back.  


“You are mine. Mine, and mine alone. No one else can take you. The only name you will scream and moan on the sheets will be mine. Do you understand?”  


Fili stared and nodded once.  


“Get dressed, my Prince. Supper waits.”  


Thorin left the room in quick strides. Light found its way into the room from the creak of his door. He heard the main door open, footsteps, and gleeful voices from his brother and mother chatting with his Uncle.  


“Fili, my Son, come out, time for supper!” he heard his Mother call.  


Fili gazed at the light.  


“Coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fili was just a few years from maturity, equivalent to early 20's for Men.
> 
> Haven't done any second reading, sorry for typos. Aaaand, I haven't got a beta so sorry for the raw writing. OTL.
> 
> Oh man, I just can't get enough of bondage and dubcon. I kind of downplayed it because I may not have some ~new moves~ to do next time.  
> I take prompts, though. Because the heaven needs to light up and the sea to break apart before I get new ideas. Just comment. Thanks. *hugses*


End file.
